Gabriel Rylander/Quotes
Dark Passage :Dr. Gabriel Rylander: (From behind Rex with a gun) Don't move or I'll drop you... Rex? Is - is that you? :(Hugs Rex) :Rex: You... know my name? :Dr. Gabriel Rylander: Of course I do. I gave it to you! :Dr. Gabriel Rylander: I can't believe you're alive! what a stroke of luck! :Rex: Dad? :Dr. Gabriel Rylander: You've lost your memory, haven't you? Not surprising considering what you've been through. Oh yes, well, sorry to disappoint you, Rex. Uh, I'm afraid I'm not who you want me to be. :Rex: Oh, okay. So if you're not my dad, do you know where he is? (Dr. Rylander shakes his head) Ah well, Rex Rylander's a goofy name anyway. :Dr. Gabriel Rylander: (to Rex about the nanites) I was so close to completing the code - there has been problems with molecular penetration, resulting with sequencing gap. you must understand it was never about power, or greed! It was about changing the world! Saving man kind by putting an end to deceases and starvation and we would have succeeded! Until THEY got involved! :Dr. Gabriel Rylander: You're living proof that we were doing the right thing. :Rex: By turning into an E.V.O.?! :Dr. Gabriel Rylander: You had an accident. The nanites were your only hope. It was a tremendous gamble. The... unexpected side affect came later. It was a surprise to us all. (Chuckles) The look on your brother's face. :Rex: Brother? :Dr. Gabriel Rylander: When the Event occurred, it was your powers that saved you both. Most of the others, they weren't so lucky. Target: Consortium : Dr. Gabriel Rylander: Actually, Peter, I was never completely dead, just "spread a little thin", moleculary speaking. Caesar's been working on putting me back together. ---- : Dr. Gabriel Rylander:(about Van Kleiss) Because the world needs him right now, Rex. : Rex:Dr. Rylander, how did you? (To Caesar) You got it to work! : Dr. Gabriel Rylander: And I look better, I'll admit, but I'm still very much alive! And so happy to see you again! ---- : Rex:So you've come back, but you're working for them! : Dr. Gabriel Rylander: '''It seems crazy, I know, but look at our progress! The nanite reactor is almost operational! ---- : '''Dr. Gabriel Rylander: (To Caesar) Tell him Caesar! ---- Endgame, Part 1 Black Knight :(walking in the room) I have a suggestion. Tear it out. :Dr. Gabriel Rylander:(about Rex) It would kill him. ---- : Peter Meechum: '''(to Caesar) I hope you know what you're doing, Salazar. This is a huge risk we're taking. : '''Dr. Gabriel Rylander: Listen to Peter. The thing we swore to stop and it caused the thing that took your parents, it could happen, right here, today! : Caesar Salazar: '''It can't and it won't. You'll have to trust me on this. : '''Dr. Gabriel Rylander: You've been only saying that so many times, Caesar. ---- : Dr. Gabriel Rylander: Commencing count down. ---- : Peter Meechum: Somethings wrong! : Dr. Gabriel Rylander: Of course somethings wrong, the kid is fighting it! : Caesar: This could be bad. : Dr. Gabriel Rylander: You have to tell him Caesar! ---- : Peter Meechum:How can this be possible? : Dr. Gabriel Rylander: The Meta nanites would disperse between the five. This is quite a surprise. : Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes